1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for scanning an original with one-scan-and-done feature and free of identifying original's attribute feature to get an image, and more particularly to a scanning method for providing users with what you see what you get (WYSWYG) feature, and a method of operation like a point and shoot camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The scanning procedure proposed in the prior art comprises basic steps described as steps 11–15 shown in FIG. 1A, first scan original with lower resolution, then the first image is displayed on a preview window. User selects a portion of the first image from the preview window. Then scan the corresponding original image with a higher resolution to get a second image, and output the second image.
Due to the resolution of first scan is lower than the second scan, the first image displayed on the preview screen is usually different the second image. Though an image is not obviously distorted by variation of resolution, the nature of image, such as color, brightness, spot, and edge of profile, is usually varied with the resolution resulting in the difference between the selected first image shown on the preview window and the output image (such as printed picture or saved file).
Furthermore, when an original is scanned by a scanner to get an image, the image processes such as bit enhanced process and color adjustment process is performed on the image to enhance the clarity and to promote the quality. Due to the different requirement for the first scan and the second scan, the distinction between the selected image shown on the preview window and the output image becomes obvious, especially when a scanner is designed to perform the image process only for the second scan. The image process described herein can be performed during scanning or after scan, and it is restricted to perform automatically, in other words, can't be adjusted by users.
Besides, the scanned original can be classified to reflective original and transparent original base on whether this original pervious to light. Due to the attributes of reflective original and transparent original are different, when scan the reflective original must use the reflective scanning mode, vice versa, scan the transparent original must use the transparent scanning mode, besides the reflective scanning mode can't recognize the reflective original, and the transparent scanning mode can't recognize the transparent original, too.
Due to the existing scanning systems can't recognized the reflective and transparent original in the same time, users need to know the attributes of scanned original and setting it appropriately to get the correct image before scanning, as steps 16–18 shown in FIG. 1B. If the scanning mode of scan system (like scanner) didn't match the type of scanned original. For example, scanned the reflective original with transparent scanning mode, then a result of scanning can't displayed the content of scanned original completely.
In view of the prior art described above, there are non-neglect differences between the image displayed on the preview window and the output image, that is what a user sees on the preview window is different from what the user think he will get, and users also need to preset the attribute of the scanned original. Thus, it is necessary to modify the conventional scanning method to provide users with what you see what you get feature, and to simplify overall scanning process.